


Meet-cute

by scarlettletterr



Series: PfudorQueen's Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best-man Stiles, Inspired by Art, M/M, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scott and Allison are engaged, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: Sterek Week '15-Sterek FundayMeet Cute :So this is totally inspired by@modmadadorable drawing!





	Meet-cute

Stiles was walking down Main Street, his eyes glued to his cell phone, texting Scott as he usually were these days. His best friend, only a few weeks away from his wedding day, was freaking out every other day because _Nothing’s gonna be ready on time Stiles! And what if Allison dumps me?_ And trying to get Scott to understand that his fiancée was not going to dump his ass on what would probably be the best day of her life -because Scott and Allison definitely were _that_ kind of couple- was actually harder than it looked.

Now, to be totally honest with you, Stiles had never been the most graceful human being on the planet. He used to be extremely clumsy, tripping on his shoe laces, bumping into tables, etc. Fortunately for him, it had lessened as he got older and actually grew into his limbs. But it had been a long time since he’d tripped in public and half manage to kill himself in the process.

So, obviously, that’s what happened.

The only thing Stiles thought about as he felt himself falling was that he was going to make a fool of himself in front of the hottest man he’s ever laid eyes on.

Derek was walking up Main Street, thinking about the next chapter of his book, when he saw the cutest guy ever. His eyes were glued to the screen of his cell phone, and Derek wondered if he should bump into him to get him to look up. Maybe they’d smile at each other while apologizing, and Derek would offer him a cup of coffee. They’d exchange numbers, and fuck all weekend in the writer’s apartment.

Derek shook his head, trying to get the image the Cutest Guy naked and flushed on his bed out of his head. He didn’t need a boner popping in the street.

He almost missed it, but since he was pretty much staring Cutest Guy, he saw him trip over what looked like an irregularity on the sidewalk.

That finally got him to look up from his phone, his magnificent doe eyes catching Derek’s, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

Derek reacted in a heartbeat.

Stiles felt like a bird, flapping his arms around trying to stop his fall.

Derek reached out, grabbing Cutest Guy’s left arm to steady him. He tried to caught the second arm with his free hand, but instead ended up catching him by the jacket, hand splayed out on his back.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, wondering why he hadn’t felt the cold, hard ground. Two beautiful eyes were staring right at him, and he felt himself blush. Uh oh.

Derek was out of breath, caught in the eyes of Cutest Guy. Too caught up in their incredible color, he didn’t even noticed that he’d just dipped the guy in the street. In front of actual people. And that he wasn’t letting him go.

“So when’s the wedding?”

Stiles felt himself blush, finally noticing the position he was in.

Derek blushed too, but didn’t do anything about it.

“Hum… I don’t know about _our_ wedding, but my best friend’s in a couple weeks, and I could totally use some help with the dancing lessons!”

Derek grinned at Cutest Guy.

“Maybe we can talk about it over a cup of coffee?”


End file.
